Les pays font un rond
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueils de fics sur les pays, parce que je n'ai pas de préférence et que j'aime écrire sur tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Partage  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour  
**Couple :** Rien  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « Merci pour le partage »….Biélorussie est kiffante mais c'est vrai qu'elle fait peur…. 

Russie était communiste, et donc prônait le partage. Tout était à personne mais à tout le monde. Pourtant il en restait que Russie était un gros psychopathe pas si prêteur que ça… Les pays qu'il dominait lui appartenaient et c'est tout.

Enfin un jour, il voulu bien prêter un pays à France qui ne cessait de demander « Je veuuuux ton territoire » parce que c'était un malade conquérant.

Il lui prêta Biélorussie, sa sœur folle et dingue de lui. On ne su comment il fait, mais il y parvins.

- Merci pour le partage, France !

Et France se retrouva avec un ennui en plus.

Fin


	2. Nouille

**Titre de la fanfic :** Nouille  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour  
**Couple :** Rien  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « Espèce de nouille »

Italie mangeait des pâtes avec son air abruti de d'habitude. Il ne s'inquiétait de rien, même pas du fait qu'un pays vienne l'attaquer, et au pire des cas il avait toujours son drapeau blanc de sorti, comme ça il pourrait se défendre.

Allemagne arriva vers lui, parce qu'il voulait lui demander une chose, mais il s'arrêta. Italie avait tellement un air abruti quand il mangeait ses pâtes bon sang… Cette espèce de nouille ne pensait qu'à ça, manger, et vivre sa vie tranquillement.

- Pastaaaaa

Se mit à crier le garçon aux cheveux bruns, sans aucune raison sinon celle qu'il mangeait des pâtes.

- Espèce de nouille, arrête de penser à ça !

A ces mots, Italie ne se sentit pas blessé, il se demanda juste s'il était lui-même comestible, et tenta de se manger.

Fin


	3. Sommeil

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sommeil  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour  
**Couple :** Rien  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « Tes cheveux sont ébouriffés de sommeil »….Australie et Jimmy viennent de moi, et y a déjà un recueil sur eux, mais bon comme ça concernait d'autres pays je le met dans ce recueil :D 

Australie qui n'avait jamais vu rien d'autre qu'Angleterre et Amérique à son souvenir décida de partir loin et de voir le monde. Il avait laissé Jimmy à la maison…Enfin non, pardon, il avait tenté, puis l'avait emmené avec lui. C'était impossible de le quitter, décidément.

Bref, ils étaient allé en Italie, parce que ça avait l'air sympa comme tout, et qu'on était dans Hetalia donc c'était un peu le pays principal. Là ils rencontrèrent les deux Italies, et la première remarque qu'Ace fit, fut :

- Vos cheveux sont ébouriffés de sommeil on dirait !

Tout ça à cause de l'espèce de mèche rebelle qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

Il changea d'avis quand il vit Grèce, il comprit ce que c'était vraiment des cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil…

Fin


	4. Entre Romano et Espagne

**Titre de la fanfic :** Entre Romano et Espagne  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour, famille  
**Couple :** Rien, parce que je vois Espagne et ChibiRomano comme une famille :D.  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « C'est plus de l'obstination, c'est de la folie !»

Espagne ne savait pas comment apprivoiser Romano, lui qui avait un si sale caractère par rapport à son petit frère. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ce petit gosse faisait un maximum d'effort pour nettoyer, mais qu'il se ratait c'est tout.

Romano ne savait pas comment faire pour enfin être reconnu comme important, et surtout comme quelqu'un. Les pays le rejetaient, bien sûr, mais pas Espagne…Sauf qu'il fallait déjà s'en rendre compte. Il faisait aussi tout pour faire le ménage d'Espagne, mais ça lui était impossible.

Alors chez eux, à leur façon ils se ressemblaient, avec leur obstination, qui n'en était plus, et qui se rapprochait de la folie.

Peut-être qu'un jour ils parviendraient à se comprendre. A ce moment là chacun réussira ce que l'autre désire. Espagne apprivoisera ChibiRomano, et Romano comprendra qu'il est déjà aimé, par un grand frère très gentil.

Fin.


	5. Le titre

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le titre  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour  
**Couple :** Rien, parce que je vois Espagne et ChibiRomano comme une famille :D.  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « De la difficulté de trouver un titre»

- Bon il faut un titre pour ce nouveau mouvement historique, qui a des propositions ? s'exclama la voix de France.

Tout les pays réunis ici les regardait, et chacun se mit à brailler un peu tout et n'importe quoi mais des titres ressortirent parce que certains parlaient plus fort que d'autres :

- PAAAAASTAAA, brailla le premier, Italie du Nord, qui à mon goût avait raison, c'était un très bon titre.

- I'm a Hero ! Renchérit Amérique qui n'hésitait pas à se manifester juste pour dire ça

- Kolkolkol, proposa Russie, qui en vrai ne proposais pas vraiment une réelle chose, mais faisais juste son bruit habituel

- Tomato ! brailla à son tour Italie du Sud, qui avait aussi raison selon moi.

Cela tenait de la difficulté de trouver un titre avec des pays pareils. Et soudain, on n'entendit une voix dire doucement :

- ….Les Trente Glorieuses….. ?

Personne ne su jamais d'où cela venait, mais France choisis ce titre qui était pas mal.

Canada, dans son coin se mit à chouiner, personne ne l'avait encore vu, et ce même si c'est grâce à lui qu'il y avait un nom aux trentes années merveilleuses…..

Fin.


	6. Hallucination

**Titre de la fanfic :** Hallucination  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour  
**Couple :** Un peu de Hongrie x Autriche que seul moi peut voir °0°  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « Qui a mis de l'héroïne dans mon repas ?! »

Ce que l'homme voyait lui paraissait tout à fait improbable. Les pays étaient humains et se battaient. L'Angleterre semblait se crêper le chignon avec la… ou le France, et possédait des gros sourcils, derrière, l'Australie câlinait un koala à l'air méchant, la….le Grèce dormait avec le Japon pas loin qui discutait avec les deux Italies qui braillaient tour à tour « Pasta » ou « Tomato ».

La/le Russie faisait peur, et la Biélorussie encore plus… Et il voyait aussi le Canada n'être vu par personne, l'Espagne manger un churros, l'Hongrie discuter promptement avec l'Autriche, et même la Turquie se mettre entre la Grèce et le Japon juste parce qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Et enfin, il y avait ce type, censé représenté les Etats-Unis qui braillait à tout va qu'il était un héros, en soulevant un bâtiment….

L'homme se demanda qui avait mis de l'héroïne dans son repas et préféra s'éclipser vite avant qu'on ne le remarque.

Fin.


	7. Le diable

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le diable  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Axis Power Hetalia appartient de _Himaruya Hidekaz.  
_**Genre de la fanfic :** humour, famille  
**Couple :** Rien  
**Notes :** Ecrit sur le thème « Le diable est une femme »

Le diable est une femme proclama un jour un homme, fier de lui et misogyne. On ne sait plus qui c'est, mais on pense souvent que c'est vrai.

Angleterre, quant à lui, se demanda si le diable n'était pas plutôt un pays. Du nom de Russie, à l'aspect terrible et capable de faire exploser la chaise de Busby, réputé pour tuer tous les gens s'asseyant dessus.

Pourtant, Russie, de son côté le savait. Le diable était une femme, et celui qui l'avait dit n'avais pas eut tort. Et même pour être plus précis, le diable était un pays femelle, faisant partie de sa propre famille. Son nom était Biélorussie, et sous ses airs d'ange, se cachait un démon assoiffé de possessivité.

Fin.


	8. Les griffes

Titre de la fanfic : Les griffes

Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku  
Disclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia appartient de Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Genre de la fanfic : humour  
Couple : Lituanie x Belarus  
Notes : Ecrit sur le thème « Oh, elle griffe, c'est trop mignon »

Russie était le genre de pays qu'on préférait éviter tellement il était méchant et sadique. Les trois pays baltiques étaient ceux qui avaient le plus peur de ce type. Et pourtant, Lituanie était amoureux de Biélorussie. Il l'aimait énormément et sortait même avec, c'est dire.

Pourtant, son frère avait peur d'elle comme Lituanie avait peur de lui…C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Mais le pire de tout, fut quand Russie le vit entrain d'assister à une des crises de possessivité de sa sœur envers lui :

- Ooooh, elle griffe, c'est trop mignon !

Ce n'était pas mignon, c'était effrayant et en plus elle était entrain de détruire la porte. Mais Lituanie gagatisait pendant que Russie hurlait. C'était le monde à l'envers, mais il n'y avait qu'avec Biélorussie dans les parages que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

Fin.


End file.
